


there’ll be no one (unless that someone is you)

by nsfw



Series: 64 damn prompts [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfw/pseuds/nsfw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the suspense is killing me. i can't stand uncertainty.<br/>(or theme parks, calenders, funnel cake, and embrassment)</p>
            </blockquote>





	there’ll be no one (unless that someone is you)

**Author's Note:**

> 63.laugh  
> love me or leave me- regina spektor
> 
> oh man. this happened to me. without actual whole getting into a relationship thing. i wanted to burst into tears as soon as they saw oh my god. they didn’t say anything i was so glad. maybe they didn’t read it fully? the world may never know. or at least i hope i may never know. 
> 
> this can be a part 2 to candy bars??? if you want it to idc.

Ichigo wouldn’t have said his life was terrible, or difficult, or tragic if he was asked. But he wouldn't deny that that there were moments where he thought he didn't want to see another day.

His bright orange hair served as a target for delinquents and common people in Karakura alike. From one group he received punches, slurs, wounds. From the other he received unwanted looks of pity and whispers of how _it's a shame his mother couldn't live to see how handsome her child has become_. His deep voice and dead set sneer sparked anger in one teacher who made it his goal to make his high school life hell.

But bundles of awkward love letters, countless detentions at the hand of one teacher, and even more countless visits to the infirmary seemed trivial when he found himself in the situation he was currently standing in.

A Reese's cup is melting in his mouth. It's one am. A slightly warm June night. Perfect for Grad Night. They are in line for the Scrambler, A ride that spins in circles gradually speeding up before coming to a slow end.They went on already earlier in the night, but found themselves wanting to visit the ride again. Earlier Ichigo had been partially crushed by Grimmjow as the ride spun faster and faster. He laughed until the wind made his throat dry as Grimmjow worked constantly, trying to prevent from crushing him (it didn't work), and laughed more after they got off the ride.  
Grimmjow had scowled and proceeded to ignore the peals of laughter from his best friend before he got fed up and pulled Ichigo in a chokehold.

Ichigo documented it as something he hopes he never forgets.

_Cold wind. A warm thigh pressed against his. And endless stream of laughter peeling out of both of them._

Grimmjow is fiddling with his phone, chewing watermelon flavoured gum not bothered by the wait. Tonight's been fun so far. Ichigo is perched on the hand rails, balancing by wrapping his arms around his knees, watching as Grimmjow fails at a game then moves on, searching through various app folders.

He opens the calendar.

“You’re birthday is already on there, asshole. What kind of best friend do you take me for?” Ichigo says voice smooth. He hasn't forgotten Grimmjow’s birthday since they were in elementary school, but he sets a reminder every year regardless. Grimmjow snorts and scrolls to his birthday anyway.

And he sees it. Under July 31st lies Ichigo’s reminder.

_Birthday of the guy who you have a huge fucking crush on (Grimm)_

Ichigo can't comprehend what he's seeing. He didn't even remember putting that. How could he do something so embarrassing. How.

It takes him 2 seconds to read the message. One second to snatch the phone out of Grimmjow’s hand.

 _Oh my god._  
_OH MY GOD._  
_OH MY FUCKING GOD._  
_I’M- I’M AN IDIOT OH MY GOD HOLY SHIT._

“... H-haha man I told told you it was there” Ichigo stutters out lamely while his suddenly sweaty shaking hands are working to edit the words from ‘who you have a huge fucking crush on’ to ‘who you fucking hate lol.’

_Grimmjow doesn't respond and Ichigo feels like he’s died a million deaths._

The line for the ride moves up. They get on. Grimmjow crushes Ichigo again. They laugh so hard Ichigo’s cheeks hurt again when the ride ends again. He wills himself to forget about the embarrassment he just went through as he’s smushed against the metal door of the ride. (It doesn’t work.)

They get off. Struggling with the complicated door yet again. Strolling Ichigo pulls out a map of the theme park. “Dude I really wanna go on Batman before I get too tired so let's head over there.”

Ichigo feels Grimmjow’s gaze on his head. He starts to blush and bites the inside of his cheek to fight it down.

“Okay”, Grimmjow says. Ichigo can hear him smiling. He dies a little inside.

They walk across the park, getting distracted by the rides before they reach Batman. They get on at least 4, and even get lost at one point, before they reach their destination.

Grimmjow laughs because Ichigo comes of Green Lantern with a pale face. He swears never to go the ride again.

“ _So. Many. Drops._ ” Ichigo whispers in horror as he looked back at the ride. It’s an jumble of curves and loops that has Ichigo turning around quickly before Grimmjow can even suggest to go on again. _Never again_ Ichigo whispers quietly to himself. _Never again._

They reach Batman finally around 2 AM, they don't have to be back at the bus till 4. The line is short they get on quietly, too tired to scream but not too tired to laugh. They come off the ride with goofy windblown hair. Ichigo’s is somehow worse than Grimmjows. Naturally Ichigo makes Grimmjow's hair just as bad as his by jumping on his back and wreaking havoc on the light blue strands.

Ichigo’s decides no themepark night is complete without funnel cake and decides to head towards the entrance of the park where you can smell the sweet batter frying in the oil. They laugh when they see the cashier with a dead look in their eyes covered in powdered sugar head to toe But it’s not just the cashier it’s the _entire_ restaurant. Even the screen where the orders are taken is lightly dusted in a layer of the unavoidable plague known as powdered sugar.

Ichigo orders a a plain funnel cake with vanilla ice cream on top to split with Grimmjow. He almost cries when he takes the first bite. Grimmjow makes a grunt of surprise. He’d never tasted it before. Ichigo wonders how anyone has gotten all to the way to the end of high school without tasting the funnel cake as his mind wanders, savoring the creamy ice cream on the tip of his spoon.

He doesn’t notice that Grimmjow’s looking at him.

It doesn't happen till they eat their funnel cake. Till they make their tiring trip back to the bus. Till they fall asleep on each other, the trip back takes 2 hours. Till they get back to school. Till they shuffle into Grimmjow’s car and put the heat on high.  
Until it's 6 AM and they are in the parking lot of a donut shop waiting for it to open to get something warm to drink.

Grimmjow unlocks his phone. It’s on 23%. He opens the calender, scrolls to July, and hands it to Ichigo.  
Ichigo takes it, confused before he notices the single mark on the calender and blushes so hard he think he might die.

Under July 15th is a reminder.

" _b_ _irthday of the person you've been in love with since middle school (Ichigo)”_

**Author's Note:**

> ummm. thanks for reading.


End file.
